1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heart shaped accessory structure with altering appearance, more specifically to say, to an accessory with a fingerprint recognition device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of technology, varieties of digital devices, for example, digital cameras and digital walkmans, are commonly used in daily life. Because users can store and retrieve image and music by a digital file, the image and music can be enjoyed through cell phone, digital frame, PDA or other portable media player (PMP); therefore, the digital transmitting media, for example, the Flash Disk or the memory card, is also used for transmitting data among digital devices.
General speaking, to emphasize the high-tech appearance, the product's design is masculine and stressing the male consumer's preference not female one's. Furthermore, the product is often un-alterable, and therefore they lose attraction to the consumers while time goes by. Moreover, most of the devices for playing digital image and music on the market are personal digital devices, and most manufactures focus on developing devices with versatile and convenient functions, but neglect the security of data.
According to the description mentioned above, though varieties of devices for playing image and music is available on the market, a device with altering appearance attracting male and female consumers and able to prevent an unauthorized person from approaching the data inside isn't available yet.